


Каждый день

by Umbridge



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день рядом с Орией тот, кто не может уйти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый день

Красные кленовые листья устилают дорожку к крыльцу. Осень холодная, малиново-серебряная, с инеем на зеленой траве, с бесконечно синим небом, похожим на кусок китайского шелка, такого популярного среди девочек КоКакуРю. Слышно сямисэн — тайное оружие гейш, пленяющее господ клиентов, тонкое искусство, театр одного актера. Мелодия, чистая и холодная, звучит в пустом саду, дрожит в тревожных сумерках, рождая в душе смутную печаль и волнение.

— Мой дед и брат деда были смертниками, токко тай. Продолжили традицию, заработали право отдать жизнь в бою. Да. Усмехаешься. Тебе не понять, что такое честь самурая. Ты свой цинизм выпестовал, взрастил, никуда не денешься теперь. Я бы тоже так отдал свою жизнь… Красиво умер, как природа осенью умирает. На войне, сражаясь, но войны нет. Так что придется просто жить. Пусть все идет своим чередом.

Ория хмуро смотрит в окно, на листья. Они срываются и медленно, очень медленно ложатся на гладь пруда. Воздух дрожит, напоенный влагой. На стекле, будто нарисованная тушью, распласталась ночная бабочка. Ория досадливо качает головой:

— Дед и его брат — они не понимали, за что сражаются. Но у них были убеждения. И у меня они есть. Лишь благодаря им я еще могу себя уважать. Ладно. Ты все равно не поймешь. 

Он раздраженно мотает головой, потом встает и гасит лампу:

— Пора спать.

 

В темноте снег такой белый. Он лежит мягкими подушками на ветвях елей, его так много повсюду, что можно слепить целое войско снеговиков. Пруд замерз, и в нем, словно бабочки под стеклом, краснеют листья. Давно стемнело.

— Чертовы воры. Ничего не сходится. Сколько раз пересчитывал! Нет, ты мне не помощник. Амбарные книги… — Ория закусывает кончик палочки, силясь понять, что упустил, низко склоняется над листом, исписанным иероглифами. — Считаешь, что я — просто делец без воображения? А ты тогда кто? Ты просто идиот, Мураки!

Ория поднимает голову:

— Еще немного и мне пора будет заказать очки. Как у тебя. Позор. Человек в очках — человек с ограниченным кругозором. Так говорил мой отец… Ну, ты-то, конечно, не такой. Ладно. Что толку спорить. Как же холодно Я иду спать, — Ория ёжится и поднимается на ноги, подтягивая на плечи ватное кимоно.

Огонек лампы гаснет, КоКакуРю погружается в синий холод ночи.

 

Как справиться с трепетом? С невыразимой нежностью, с неуёмной страстной тоской, охватившей сердце? Когда повсюду цветет сакура, звенят ручьи в саду камней, когда небо темное, звездное, а воздух напоен пьяным ароматом весны?

Природа начинает новый круг жизни, и новая энергия звучит в пении птиц, в мягком хрустальном шепоте служанок, тихо обсуждавших у пруда свои маленькие беды и радости.

— Эй, вы там! Быстро в дом, хватит шушукаться под моими окнами! — кричит Ория, отодвигая створку сёдзи. 

— Простите, Мибу-сама! — девушки испуганно кланяются и быстрой стайкой убегают в темноту, семеня по дорожке сада.

Ория захлопывает створку:

— Вот так, совсем потеряли уважение. За кого они меня принимают? — бормочет он, присаживаясь на татами. — Мураки, почему у меня на сердце так неспокойно? Может быть, мне надо больше работать и меньше курить? Или, может, мне сходить к гейшам. Ты все равно не станешь ревновать… Или станешь? Если так, тем более пойду. Ты-то никогда не считался с моими чувствами. Водил своих… тьфу… прямо сюда, в мой ресторан… Мураки… — он резко встает, рукава кимоно взлетают, колыхаются, как языки пламени. Перетянутые алой лентой волосы падают между напряженных лопаток:

— Иди к черту, Мураки! Убирайся! А я напьюсь. И пусть завтра болит голова!

 

Лето в этом году наступает внезапно. Ночь жаркая, душная, цикады не замолкают. Их стрекот сливается с шумом воды в саду камней, с уханьем совы в еловом лесу. Безумный, томительный запах цветов, такой же густой, вязкий, как запах похоти. Седзи раздвинуты, в комнате темно. 

Ория лежит, широко разведя колени. Юката распахнуто, одна рука быстро двигается — вверх-вниз — по члену. Другая — сзади, между ягодиц. Пальцы сложены щепотью. Ория с усилием проталкивает их в себя, глубоко, резко. В паху от желания саднит. Пальцы не могут погасить огонь, утолить страсть, которая горит у него внутри, но больше ему рассчитывать не на что. Несколько рывков бедрами, и Ория кончает. 

За окном кричит какая-то птица, истошно, горько. Луна освещает комнату, и в ее неверном свете линии кажутся слишком четкими и резкими. Ория лежит на татами. Ему холодно, несмотря на жару. Внутри пусто и тревожно. Он садится, вытирая пальцы влажным полотенцем. Потом встает. Ему вдруг кажется, что он что-то упускает, что-то важное. И из-за этого все идет не так.

— Ладно, Мураки. Посмотрел и хватит. Все равно ты не можешь дать мне больше, — Ория подносит к лицу беловолосую фарфоровую куклу и целует ее в губы. — А вот тебе и поцелуй… Ты ведь любишь после этого дела поцеловаться. Ну, спи… — Он убирает куклу в коробку и закрывает крышку. — Спокойной ночи, Мураки. До завтра.


End file.
